


decadent

by humanveil



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Moments where the game stops.





	decadent

Whatever game Hannibal is playing, Bedelia forgets it here. Here, there is only the warmth of the water, the gentle splash as it crashes against the tub. Here, she can sink beneath the surface, can allow herself to relax, to lean back, to melt into Hannibal’s touch without the fear, the caution, the tight bundle of apprehension.

Here, there is only the slow, soothing touch of Hannibal’s hand against her skin, the sweet taste of chocolate as a truffle cracks beneath her teeth, the sweeter taste of Hannibal's mouth against hers; the fleeting peace as they descend further into hell.


End file.
